the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Top Gun: Maverick
* David Ellison * Dana Goldberg * Don Granger }} | writer = | screenplay = | story = | based on = | starring = | music = | cinematography = Claudio Miranda | editing = Eddie Hamilton | studio = Skydance Media Jerry Bruckheimer Films TC Productions Tencent Pictures | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = $140 million | gross = }} Top Gun: Maverick is an upcoming American action drama film directed by Joseph Kosinski, produced by Jerry Bruckheimer, Tom Cruise, David Ellison, Dana Goldberg and Don Granger with screenplay written by Peter Craig, Justin Marks, Christopher McQuarrie and Eric Warren Singer. The film is the direct sequel to 1986's Top Gun and stars Tom Cruise, Miles Teller, Jennifer Connelly, Jon Hamm, Glen Powell, Ed Harris, and Val Kilmer, Cruise and Kilmer reprising their roles from the first film. The film is scheduled to be released on June 26, 2020 by Paramount Pictures. Premise Top Gun: Maverick takes place 34 years after the events of the original film and pits legendary Captain Peter "Maverick" Mitchell as the new flight instructor of Top Gun, in which he guides Bradley, Goose's son, who seeks to become an aviator much as his father was. Cast * Tom Cruise as Captain Pete "Maverick" Mitchell, a flight instructor * Miles Teller as Bradley Bradshaw, a pilot trainee, and the son of Maverick's late flight partner Nick "Goose" Bradshaw. Bradley was portrayed by twins, Aaron and Adam Weiss in the first film. * Val Kilmer as Tom "Iceman" Kazansky * Jennifer Connelly * Jon Hamm * Glen Powell * Lewis Pullman * Ed Harris * Manny Jacinto as Fritz * Monica Barbaro as "Phoenix" * Charles Parnell * Jay Ellis * Bashir Salahuddin * Danny Ramirez * Jake Picking * Raymond Lee * Jean Louisa Kelly Production Development Development of the film began in 2010 when Paramount Pictures made offers to Jerry Bruckheimer and Tony Scott to make a sequel to Top Gun. Christopher McQuarrie had also received an offer to write the sequel's screenplay, which was rumored to have Cruise's character Maverick in a smaller role. Ultimately, Peter Craig, Justin Marks, who described the film as a dream project, Ashley Edward Miller and Zack Stentz would be credited as screenwriters on the project. When asked about his idea for a new Top Gun film, Scott replied, "This world fascinated me, because it's so different from what it was originally. But I don't want to do a remake. I don't want to do a reinvention. I want to do a new movie." The film will reportedly focus on the end of the dog fighting era and the role of drones in modern aerial warfare and that Cruise's character, Maverick, will fly an F/A-18 Super Hornet. After Scott's suicide, the sequel's future remained in question. However, producer Jerry Bruckheimer remained committed to the project, especially given Cruise's and Kilmer's interest. In June 2017, Cruise revealed that the title would be Top Gun: Maverick, with Harold Faltermeyer returning as composer for the sequel. Cruise further stated that, "Aviators are back, the need for speed. We're going to have big, fast machines. It's going to be a competition film, like the first one … but a progression for Maverick."In Which Tom Cruise Reveals The Title Of The TOP GUN Sequel, June 2, 2017. Accessed June 2, 2017. Later the same month, it was confirmed that the film would be directed by Joseph Kosinski, while no title was officially confirmed. Musician Kenny Loggins has confirmed that his iconic song "Danger Zone" will be featured in the film. In October 2018, it was reported that Hans Zimmer would also compose for the film alongside Harold Faltermeyer. On June 19, 2019, at CineEurope in Barcelona, attendees were able to watch for the first time some early footage of the film from a special Paramount presentation. During the presentation the President of International Theatrical Distribution Mark Viane and Co-President of Worldwide Marketing and Distribution Mary Daily appeared in flight clothes. Casting Val Kilmer had campaigned on his social media page that he would like to reprise his role in the film, and by June 2018, The Wrap reported that he will appear in the film. In July 2018, Miles Teller was cast in the role of Goose's son, against Nicholas Hoult and Glen Powell. All three were flown to the home of Tom Cruise, the star of the film, for chemistry tests. Later that month, Jennifer Connelly joined the film's cast to play a single mother running a bar near the Naval base. In August 2018, Powell joined the cast of the film in a pilot trainee role that was enlarged for him, having impressed star Tom Cruise, producer Jerry Bruckheimer, as well as executives at Paramount Pictures and Skydance, with his auditions. That same month, Monica Barbaro, Thomasin McKenzie, Charles Parnell, Jay Ellis, Bashir Salahuddin, Danny Ramirez, Ed Harris, Jon Hamm and Lewis Pullman joined the cast of the film with Barbaro, Ellis, and Ramirez portraying pilot trainees and McKenzie portraying Connelly's daughter. In September 2018, Manny Jacinto joined the cast of the film. In October 2018, Kara Wang, Jack Schumacher, Greg Tarzan Davis, Jake Picking, Raymond Lee, Jean Louisa Kelly and Lyliana Wray joined the cast of the film. Additionally, McKenzie was forced to drop out of the film after signing onto Lost Girls. In November 2018, Chelsea Harris joined the cast of the film in an undisclosed role. Filming Preliminary production on the film officially started on May 30, 2018, in San Diego, California. During late August a 15-person film crew from Paramount and Bruckheimer Films were aboard the Norfolk-based aircraft carrier to shoot flight deck operations.Top Gun sequel begins filming aboard USS Abraham Lincoln - August 23, 2018Filming for 'Top Gun' sequel taking place aboard USS Abraham Lincoln - August 21, 2018 In mid-February 2019, Cruise and the production crew were sighted on board at NAS North Island.'Top Gun' Sequel Unfounded: Navy - NBC San Diego - February 18, 2019 In March, filming was completed at NAS Whidbey Island in Oak Harbor, Washington. Principal photography was scheduled until April 15, 2019, in San Diego, California; Lemoore, California; China Lake, California; Lake Tahoe, California; Seattle, Washington; and Patuxent River, Maryland. Release Top Gun: Maverick is scheduled to be released on June 26, 2020, by Paramount Pictures. It was originally scheduled to be released on July 12, 2019, but was moved back a year in August 2018. Marketing The film's first trailer was shown at the 2019 San Diego Comic Con on July 18, 2019. See also *List of films featuring drones References External links * Category:2020s action drama films Category:2020s adventure films Category:2020s sequel films Category:American action films Category:American action drama films Category:American aviation films Category:American films Category:American sequel films Category:Films about aviators Category:Films directed by Joseph Kosinski Category:Films produced by Jerry Bruckheimer Category:Films scored by Hans Zimmer Category:Films scored by Harold Faltermeyer Category:Films shot in San Diego Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Tencent Pictures films Category:Top Gun Category:Films about the United States Navy Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming sequel films Category:American adventure films